This invention relates to encapsulated pulverized dehydrated fruits and vegetables, particularly for use as a garnish in the preparation of foods; and, to novel openable/re-closeable capsule constructions for use with those and other particulate materials.
Various garnish preparations of pulverized dehydrated vegetables and fruits are known. In the past, such preparations have tended to lose flavor by exposure to air. For example, it is customary to package garnishes of the type described in containers holding relatively large quantities, far in excess of the amount normally used in any given meal.
The present invention is directed to packaging pulverized dehydrated vegetables and fruits in small capsules of gelatin or the like which seal the product against the atmosphere to maintain its freshness and prevent staleness. The capsule contains small amounts of the product in quantities customarily used in the preparation of meals for two to four persons. Typically, such capsules will be 1 - 11/2 inches long and 3/8 - 1/2 inch diameter.
The capsule may be dropped whole into hot liquids, such as soups, in which event the capsule will dissolve; or the capsule may be opened and the contents sprinkled out, such as with cold or non-liquid dishes. To ensure maximum freshness, any small quantities not used when the capsule is first opened may be discarded without appreciable waste or cost in view of the small quantities involved.
In addition, the capsule may be specially constructed with one or more small apertures which are openable and reclosable. If less than the entire contents of a capsule are required, small and easily regulated portions may be sprinkled through the aperture(s). This capsule construction reduces the tendency for the entire capsule contents to spill out unintentionally and provides means whereby the capsule may be reclosed with minimal exposure to the atmosphere if the remaining contents are to be saved for later use. Such capsules may be of an edible liquid soluble material, such as gelatin, or they may be of nonedible, non-soluble materials, such as polyethylene or the like.
The garnish ingredients may consist of any composition of one or more pulverized, dehydrated vegetables and/or fruits, with or without other finely divided ingredients, such as sugar, for example.
The objects of the present invention are to overcome the aforementioned difficulties and provide the advantages herein described.
Numerous other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent as is better understood from the following description of its preferred embodiments.